


Gloryhole Omega

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Alastair, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cas/OMCs, Come Inflation, Gags, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, cockcage, dubcon, face fucking, owner alastair, top alastair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair owns a bar with one of the most popular gloryholes in the city where he offers up his young Omega, every single day, to anyone interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloryhole Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel had been draped over the padded platform for a few hours now. Come was drying on the backs of his thighs and at the places where it had escaped his open mouth. He clenched down when a new cock slammed inside his ass and the guy on the other side of the wall picked up a harsh rhythm that had him moaning around the cock resting in his mouth.

“Take my cock.” The voice came from behind him and Castiel knew it belonged to the guy fucking his ass. The sound of the Alpha fucking him was wet and dirty after so many rounds of semen pumped inside him. “Take it  _bitch_.”

He knew his belly would be swollen with it at the end of the night when his Alpha closed the bar and came for him.

There would be a puddle of Alpha and Beta come on the floor from where it had leaked from his ass but more of it would still be inside him.

“Little bitch always smells so ripe.” Castiel relaxed his throat and swallowed another load of come as it shot down his throat. “Alastair has the best smelling bitches at his bar.”

Castiel gripped his platform when a particularly hard thrust from behind slammed into him followed by a groan of pleasure. “Fucking hole stopping my knot from catching.” It was snarled out in frustration.

There had been a handful of times since Castiel had ended up with Alastair that an Alpha  _had_  somehow managed to knot him while he was working the gloryhole. It had been painful with the knot tugging harshly on his rim but the Alphas on the other side always sounded pleased when it happened.

In fact he was sure they got off on his pained cries and the way his hole gripped their knot tightly.

He sucked in a deep breath once the cock in his mouth slipped free and the one in his ass started pumping more come inside his sensitive hole. Castiel squirmed slightly and groaned at how on edge he felt. Alastair caged the Omegas he had servicing his bar patrons and Castiel was always left a sensitive, needy mess by the end of the night.

The door to the area Alastair had designated as a gloryhole banged shut while Castiel continued to breathe steadily, mentally annoyed at the ring-gag holding his mouth open. It opened again and he took one more breath before waiting for the next guy to shove his cock through the hole.

Nothing happened until the guy fucking his ass finished and pulled out. There was a low sound of a zipper, muffled footsteps. “Your other bitch getting the night off?”

“He’s at the new bar I just opened.” Alastair’s voice was low and Castiel shifted on his platform. He could feel come escaping his no doubt gaping hole. The sound of it hitting the floor had him shutting his eyes in humiliation.

At home Alastair  _always_  made him work on keeping every last drop inside until he was given permission to relax. Any escaping was a failure that earned him a harsh round of spankings that left his ass burning and cherry red.

The door opened again, shut and then Castiel knew they were alone. “You get a ten minute break.” The stall door opened and Castiel glanced over, blinking, at his Alpha standing there in a suit. He managed to get to his feet and took the plug his Alpha held out.

Ten minutes later, on the dot, Alastair was watching him bending back over the platform.

Castiel spent the rest of the night, with no interruptions, servicing every single Alpha and Beta who came into the stalls. “Fucking ripe bitch.” The one thrusting into his ass growled. There was a slamming sound of the guy hitting against the divide between them. “If I could get my hands on you…”

There was a groan and warmth was flooding into Castiel’s ass once more. He clenched down on the cock pumping its release inside him.

The guy who had just finished in his mouth was zipping up, walking towards the door and this time when it opened to let him out Castiel didn’t hear as much noise. He relaxed and lay there, listening to grunts and curses, as the Alpha inside him kept thrusting forward in little aborted motions.

Alastair came for him again only this time Castiel was led into the main part of the bar with a plug in his ass to avoid a huge mess. “He’s really swollen this time, isn’t he?” it was the bartender wiping down the bar top. “I noticed heavy traffic going back there. That ass and mouth didn’t get much of a break between cocks.”

“Only one bitch to fuck it isn’t really a surprise.” Alastair’s hand remained on his back as Castiel’s ass clenched down on his plug. “I’m sure the other one is the same.”

Castiel sighed when his ring-gag was removed and he was offered a bottle of water. He took greedy pulls from it until the whole bottle was empty. “I’ve got Joey cleaning the stalls.”

“Bend over the counter.” Castiel watched where he was directed and carefully draped himself over the bar. Fingers tapped idly on his plug as Alastair stood behind him. “Do you know how many compliments I got about you? Someone inquired about purchasing you.” He shifted on the counter and tried to ignore the feeling of how full he already felt after hours upon hours of being fucked.

A warm hand stroked over his ass but Castiel laid there waiting.

“I declined their offer, though it was very generous.” The fingers were back only this time they pulled his plug out and Castiel quickly clenched up. “It’s very hard to find such an obedient Omega and I prefer to offer only the best to my customers. I have no intention to stop using you in my gloryholes. An infertile bitch should be good for something and I know how good that ass of yours feels around a cock.”

Castiel heard a zipper as Alastair freed his cock. In front of him the bartender was doing the same and Castiel obediently opened his mouth to accept the cock in front of him.

“See?” Alastair spoke. "You're young enough I'll get plenty of use out of you."

A cock pushed inside his ass easily and Castiel lost himself to the familiar feeling of being fucked at both ends. He kept his throat relaxed and focused on breathing. His Alpha was still speaking but it soon turned to grunts and groans.

Fingers tugged at his hair and Castiel groaned around the cock in his mouth. It wasn’t until Alastair’s knot started catching on his abused rim that Castiel was whimpering. There was a mixture of pleasure and pain with each snap of Alastair’s hips.

Alastair’s knot caught inside his ass and Castiel’s eyes rolled at the full feeling of a hard knot. He clenched his fists and tightened down, wanting to come so badly tears of frustration were burning his eyes.

“After you take both of our knots. You know the rules.” Alastair was grinding against him and each brush of the knot caught inside his ass had white hot bolts of pleasure shooting through him.

When the bartender’s knot swelled up and caught behind his teeth Castiel went completely pliant on top of the bar. He swallowed everything he could but he could feel come leaking out of the corners of his mouth. It trailed down to his chin.

“I never get tired of knotting an Omega’s mouth.” Castiel breathed in the Alpha’s musk as he waited for another load to shoot down his throat.

By the time both knots went down, Alastair had plugged him once more; Castiel came at the feather-light touch of Alastair’s fingers when he removed the cockcage. He ended up slumped and shaking through the aftermath, mouth slack and cheeks flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 10/19/17: People have clearly enjoyed this fic...I'm a bit lost as to why no one has actually commented on it. Fanfic writers appreciate getting comments on their work in case you were wondering. I'm not the exception to that fact (in fact it is why I'm taking a hiatus from my SPN account). If you're embarrassed that you liked it you can always log off and comment anonymously...


End file.
